


Gay Happy Meetings (When Friends Come To Call)

by 2tiedships2



Series: It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall Horan, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, Louis sits on Harry's lap a lot, Louis's Birthday, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Omega Louis, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: "Happy Christmas Eve, BooBear!"Louis jolted awake to find Niall inches away from his face.Louis rubbed his groggy eyes and looked around the room. He verified that, yes, he was in fact in Harry's bedroom, where he had been sleeping ninety percent of the time over the past three weeks. So why the fuck was Niall in here?"I don't understand," Louis grumbled.Niall shrugged. "It woke you up, didn't it?""There are other methods of waking someone up, Niall," Harry said as he walked into the room carrying a tray of food. It smelled like pancakes.Louis gave a grateful smile and sat up, Harry gently placing the tray of food down in front of Louis. His alpha was the best.Or the one where Louis' birthday and Christmas are filled with one too many surprises.





	Gay Happy Meetings (When Friends Come To Call)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part 2 of 'Holiday Greetings (And Gay Happy Meetings). While it is a sequel you do not need to read part one to understand this. 
> 
> With that said, thank you to my lovely beta and cheerleader [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com). She really is the best.
> 
> Title taken from the song 'It’s the Most Wonder Time of the Year' by Andy Williams.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

"Lou. Louis. Lou, Lou."

Somewhere in the back of his sleepy mind Louis thought he heard his name being called, but it was morning. And the fact that it was morning meant that Louis could ignore whatever was being said.

"Happy _Christmas Eve_ , BooBear!"

Louis jolted awake to find Niall inches away from his face. Niall immediately pulled back before Louis had a chance to disfigure him.

Louis rubbed his groggy eyes and looked around the room. He verified that, yes, he was in fact in Harry's bedroom, where he had been sleeping ninety percent of the time over the past three weeks. So why the fuck was Niall in here?

"I don't understand," Louis grumbled. "How did you get in here? _Why_ are you in here? Where is Harry? And why the fuck are you wishing me a happy Christmas Eve, Niall?"

Niall shrugged. "It woke you up, didn't it?"

"There are other methods of waking someone up, Niall," Harry said as he walked into the room carrying a tray of food. It smelled like pancakes.

Louis gave a grateful smile and sat up, Harry gently placing the tray of food down in front of Louis. His alpha was the best.

Harry crawled back onto the bed to join Louis, having brought a second fork with him. Of course he had. Louis rolled his eyes as Harry cut himself a piece of Louis' pancake.

"Anyway," Niall continued. "It's Christmas Eve, Lou. What are we doing today?"

Louis turned to Harry and asked, "Haz, how did he get in here?"

Harry shook his head fondly. This wasn't a fond head shaking moment. "I couldn't deny your best friend being the first person to wish you a happy birthday, could I? Especially since I was cooking and he kind of just flew past me and headed in here."

"He didn't even wish me happy birthday though," Louis said with a pout.

Niall patted Louis' head, while snatching a piece of bacon off of the plate. He was even worse than Harry, honestly.

"Happy Birthday, Lou," Niall said with a smile. "This day is forever and always your birthday. I just needed to wake you up."

Niall tossed the half eaten piece of bacon back on his plate and said, "Now, hurry up and finish being all domestic with the breakfast in bed shit and come join me and Liam in the living room. It's Lou's birthday and celebrations are in order."

With that, Niall headed out of the room, thankfully closing the door after him.

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' temple. "Good morning, love. Happy Birthday."

Louis couldn't contain his smile. "You're my favorite, Hazza."

Harry idly threaded his fingers through Louis' sleep mussed hair as they continued to eat in silence. They had spent as much free time together in the past three weeks as possible. Louis did sleep at his own place occasionally to spend time with Niall, as well, but Niall didn't seem to mind being the third wheel. Louis couldn't help his desire for him to find someone though. All in good time, Niall always said. He was a good lad.

\----

When Harry and Louis eventually emerged from the bedroom Niall promptly stood up from the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. Liam let out a small chuckle from behind him.

"I said to hurry up and finish being domestic," Niall huffed. "Maybe I should have clarified. Because being forced to listen to Louis trying to muffle his moans, from what I can only _assume_ to be a blowjob, was not on the list of domesticity."

"I tried to be quiet?" Louis replied innocently. He totally hadn't, despite Harry's reminder to do so.

"Yeah, there's no way you were even trying," Liam chimed in.

Niall continued, arms still tight across his chest. "I cannot un-hear that, you know. I'm not going to able to sleep for days."

Whatever Niall was saying was muffled into the distance when Louis' eyes landed on the Christmas tree. Because... what the fuck?

"Oh, my God," Louis whispered in awe. This was the best birthday ever. The Christmas tree was currently fully covered by birthday streamers and balloons. Lots of balloons.

"Oh, my God," Louis said again as he moved to inspect it more closely. His birthday was so often overlooked in the busy holiday season that he never really expected much, with the exception of December 24th being named Louis' birthday, of course.

"Happy Birthday, Lou," Harry said as he came up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

Louis finally burst out into laughter. "This is sick! You guys really blew up all of these balloons and stuck them on the tree?"

"No," Niall deadpanned. "They magically fell from the sky, pre-filled with air and ready to hang onto the tree."

Louis was still laughing as he wiggled out of Harry's arms, skipping across the room and tackling Niall. He obviously wasn't expecting Louis' physical reaction and they both fell to the floor.

"This was your idea, wasn't it, Nialler?" Louis asked, disregarding the pain in his knee. "Never mind, don't answer that, we all know it was Harry's idea. But you helped, so I love you, too."

Louis patted Niall's head in approval as Harry helped pull Louis off of the floor. Niall continued to remain sprawled out, showing no intentions of moving.

Louis moved to sit down on the couch but before he was fully seated Harry pulled him in by the waist and Louis ended up sitting on Harry's lap. Okay, then? Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and held tight, placing soft kisses to the back of Louis' neck. Louis internally preened. Today was a good day.

"I love you, too, Lou Lou," Niall said after a few moments of silence. Louis looked down to find him wiggling his eyebrows.

And wait. Niall loved him, too. Too? What had Louis said again? He said he loved Niall, because Niall was the best at decorating trees. But Niall didn't deny that Harry had been the one who came up with the idea. Harry, who Louis didn't really say that he loved, but it could be implied by what Louis had told Niall. Was anyone else thinking about this? Did Louis love Harry? No, right? Yes, definitely. But they hadn't actually _said_ anything, yet.

"Lou?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes?" Louis squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What's up?"

Right, because that's not obvious. Harry was going to know something was wrong. Not that anything _was_ wrong, exactly. It's not like Louis didn't love Harry. And it's not like they were going to be mates who didn't love each other, right? Did Harry love Louis now? Or in the future?

Liam was smirking at Louis while Harry hugged him closer and broadcast some calming pheromones. That was helpful. But did Harry know what he was helping Louis with?

"So, what are you two doing to celebrate?" Niall asked, breaking the quiet in the room.

No one responded as Liam continued to smirk. Louis continued to internally freak out. And Harry continued to hold Louis tight.

Niall looked around the room, clearly not amused by everyone's lack of response. "What the fuck is everyone talking about in their stupid dog language? The alpha and omega pheromone conversation is frustrating. Speak in words, oh my God."

"Oh, Neil," Louis said, thankful for the outburst. "You poor beta. It's my party you know, you can cry if you want too. I won't mind."

Louis pushed what had just happened to the back of his mind. Or the forefront. Either way the thought wasn't going anywhere.

"I think we should have cake now," Liam inserted. "I don't want to miss it. Harry said it's rainbow."

"Liam!" Harry warned from behind Louis. It was a rather ineffective warning.

"I mean," Liam continued. "I have no idea what kind of cake it is. Maybe we should eat it and see."

"This early?" Niall asked. And, whoa there. Was Niall questioning eating food?

"Niall, are you unwell?" Louis asked.

"What?"

"You seem to be questioning eating food. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Louis clarified.

Harry giggled from behind Louis and proceeded to nip at Louis' neck. Louis squirmed in Harry's arms but Harry still held Louis tight. Harry's legs were going to fall asleep.

Niall let out a huff and stated, "We're eating cake. Now."

"Wait, what?" Harry mumbled into Louis' neck as he started to scent him.

"Well, I can't smell anything," Niall announced as he stood up. "But I'm just going to assume Harry is doing some sort of birthday mating ritual and Louis isn't going to move, so, Liam? Cake?"

"I... don't think that would be wise," Liam slowly responded as Louis turned into Harry, placing his full attention on his alpha. Liam was a smart man.

\----

Once the group was gathered around the kitchen table, they had to wait as Harry spent far too long lighting twice the number of candles that were actually needed on the cake. He was going to start a fire if he wasn't careful.

The cake was in fact rainbow and Louis wondered how long Harry had spent baking it. Unless he had cheated and bought it from the store?

"This looks perfect, H," Niall stated. "Did you buy it from the store? Because seriously, when did you have time to make this?"

Louis snickered as he handed out the cake. It honestly was perfect. And it tasted just as fantastic.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, Lou," Liam said. "I had already made the plans ages ago and..."

"Liam," Louis interrupted. "You've explained and apologized way too many times. It's cool. Harry is here, that's all I need."

"Hey!" Niall exclaimed.

Louis shrugged as he took another bite of cake. "Are you going to be around the rest of day, Niall?"

"No?"

"Exactly," Louis stated.

"Anyway," Louis continued before Niall could counter. "You're all the best and thank you for being here to celebrate. Especially so early in the day."

Liam and Niall didn't stay much longer and Louis gave them both a large cuddle as they left. It wasn't necessary for them to stop in, and yet they had. Even helping with a balloon tree. Louis had the best friends.

\----

"Are you sure about this?" Louis asked as he watched Harry tie his laces. Because ice skating? Louis had nothing to do with this choice of activity. He was just fine laying around the flat all day.

Harry finished fixing his laces and looked up to Louis with a hard glare on his face. Well, a hard glare for Harry. Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying," Louis continued. "Remember the first time we met and you tripped over a box and killed the Christmas tree? Which, as it turns out, being a Christmas tree was just a disguise for being a birthday tree. Either way, the point is that your coordination is a little off sometimes."

Harry let out a soft laugh. Disregarding the second part of Louis' statement he said, "How could I forget that day, Lou? I finally got to talk to you for the first time. And you came and slept in my bed. And I got to scent you on that same night. I'll never forget that day."

Louis ducked his head as he felt his face flush. He would never forget that day either. It seemed like a lifetime ago and so much had changed. _Everything_ had changed.

"You ready?" Harry asked as he stood up. Or, well, almost stood up, but quickly floundered and ended up back on the chair.

"Well, I am," Louis giggled. "Are you sure _you_ are though?"

Harry clapped his hands on his knees and stood up on mostly steady legs. "Let's do this, love. I want to go ice skating."

The pair hobbled over and slowly stepped out onto the ice. Once they were in the rink, Louis watched proudly as Harry gained his footing and they were both soon circling with ease. Harry reached down and took Louis' hand in his own.

"You're amazing, Louis," Harry said quietly, "You know that, right?"

Louis, once again, ducked his head. He wasn't good at compliments and his usual deflection didn't work with Harry. Not with his alpha. Louis knew that Harry wanted him to accept the praise given.

Harry squeezed Louis' hand and Louis looked up. Harry's cheeks were flushed from the cold and Louis saw something in his eyes he didn’t understand. He briefly wondered if it was love.

They continued to circle the rink as they watched other couples skating. Harry tried to talk Louis into trying the more professional movements that a couple were doing in the middle of the ice. Absolutely not. Louis had no desire to die.

They soon became too cold to continue on the ice and Louis helped Harry out of the rink. Once again Louis thought about how Harry was so unlike most alphas Louis had ever known. He definitely loved Harry. There was no denying it. He just needed to tell him. Officially. Once back in their regular shoes, they headed to the concession stand for some cheap hot chocolate. It was more like hot water with a tiny bit of chocolate in it, but it served the purpose of warming their bodies. Harry pulled Louis into his side as they sat on the bench, continuing to watch the skaters. Louis loved it. The snow from the blizzard three weeks ago had not yet melted and it truly brought the holiday season to life.

Louis hadn't realized he was shivering when Harry asked, "You ready to head back, love?"

"I am," Louis said. "Thanks for this, Haz. I've always enjoyed ice skating, but this was so wonderful with you by my side."

Harry smiled before leaning over and giving Louis a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go then," Harry said as he stood up. He held out his arm for Louis' and they moved out of the rink hand in hand.

Neither of them noticed the sheet of ice on the ground until Louis' feet were sliding along the sidewalk. Harry released Louis' hand in an attempt to steady him but it was too late. Louis' attempt to remain upright failed him when he landed wrong on his foot, sending him down onto the hard sidewalk.

"Lou!" Harry exclaimed. "Shit, Lou!"

"I'm fine, Harry," Louis assured. He definitely wasn't fine. Holy shit. He definitely just injured his foot in some way. It had been a long time since he broke a bone and this was not the day for that to happen. It was his fucking birthday, for God's sake. Tomorrow was Christmas. He had dancing to do for whatever New Year’s party they would likely end up going to.

"You're not fine, Lou," Harry said as he knelt down to join Louis on the ground.

Just like every other time Louis had injured a body part, tears sprang to his eyes in reflex. Fuck. Tears were absolutely unnecessary and they were just going to worry Harry more.

"You're okay, Lou," Harry quietly said as he ran his fingers through Louis' hair. He hadn't had time to put product in it today and Louis realized that it was just as well, knowing Harry loved it soft.

Louis dropped his face into his hands. The ground was fucking cold.

"Yes, I am, Harry. My eyes always water when I injure myself. It doesn't mean I'm actually crying. It's fine. I'm fine. Promise."

Harry gently pulled Louis hands away from Louis' face. "I'm not sure that's how it works, love."

Louis rolled his eyes which were still fucking watering. "It is for me, Haz. Can we go now?"

"It’s your foot, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Louis replied. His eyes had finally stopped fucking watering. "Help me up?"

Harry had a wary look on his face and Louis knew that Harry was trying to figure out how to proceed. Excellent. Or not. Harry was going to become a protective alpha, wasn't he?

Harry steadied himself and managed to pull Louis up by the armpits. Harry kept a tight hold on his waist as Louis steadied himself on one foot. Cool. All was well. They could continue their journey.

"Lou!" Harry exclaimed as Louis tried to continue to walk as normal. Motherfucker, bloody hell. His foot was definitely not fine as Louis came close to buckling over and landing back on the ground. Harry's hold was strong and he easily kept Louis in an upright position.

"Don't move, Louis," Harry ordered as he held Louis tight into his side. Harry was pulling out his phone and Louis internally groaned. If Harry had plans to go to the A&E on his birthday, Louis was un-mating.

"What are you doing, Haz?" Louis slowly asked.

"Calling an Uber."

"We don't need an Uber," Louis said. "Can we just go home?"

Harry sighed. "That's not going to work, Lou. I can feel your pain through your layers of clothes. You're fucking hurt."

Damn traitorous pheromones.

Louis watched as Harry unwrapped his scarf and draped it over Louis' shoulders. Okay? Then, before Louis knew what was happening Harry was bending down and picking up Louis like a child. Louis didn't know which was worse; being carried bridal style or like a baby.

"Harry..."

"Shush," Harry softly demanded. "It will be easier for the Uber to find us if we're on a crossroad. It's, like, half a block."

Harry briefly shifted Louis in his arms so he was holding Louis up by one arm. Harry was strong. Yep. Harry reached up and gently pushed Louis head so it was resting on Harry's shoulder, face turned into Harry's neck. Oh, okay. So Harry was trying to use pheromones to calm Louis down. Wasn't that cheating? Whatever. It was working. Louis held onto Harry like a koala and barely recognized that Harry was wobbling down the sidewalk. Harry smelled so fucking good.

Once they were at the corner, Harry gently set Louis down on the sidewalk so he could easily stand on one leg, leaning into Harry with his arms wrapped around Harry's waist as Harry moved back to threading his fingers through Louis' hair. It felt so good.

Normally Louis would not allow anyone to treat him like this. Louis was the stubborn one when he wasn't at all in pain and could do everything by himself, thank you very much. However, he had to admit that it was nice having someone here with him like this, caring for him.

"I don't understand," Louis mumbled as he pulled away to look up at Harry.

"What's that?"

"I don't understand how you survived ice skating without injuring yourself and _I'm_ the one with the foot that's falling off after we finished the scary part of the day."

Harry let out a loud laugh. Louis wished Harry wasn't wearing so many layers so he could cause some sort of physical pain to him.

"Sorry," Harry said. He totally wasn't sorry. "But you do have a point. If anyone was going to be the injured one it should have been me. It always should be me."

Louis rolled his eyes. It should never be Harry. Well, okay, he wouldn't be _too_ against Harry being the injured one. Because honestly, who ever wants to be the one with the injury? But it was fine. If Harry's pheromones were enough to make the pain slightly subside it was obviously just a scratch.

\----

As the Uber pulled up to the A&E Louis tried one more time to talk Harry out of going in. He hated accident and emergency rooms. Sometimes they were fine, other times they were busy and annoying and Louis would rather just have his foot cut off than step foot into the place.

"Hazza," Louis plead. "Please don't make me do it."

Harry merely responded with a roll of his eyes as he got out of the car, running around to Louis' side to open and to help him out before Louis tried on his own. Harry was in alpha mode and, while it was completely unnecessary, deep down Louis loved it. Not that Harry needed to know that.

"Don't even think about picking me up, Haz," Louis said sternly. "I'm just fine walking in."

Louis took two steps towards the door, accidentally walking normally and landing hard on his injured foot. Louis was swept up into Harry's arms before he even had a chance to say anything. This was going to be as embarrassing as fuck.

"Haz," Louis nearly whined. "You're acting like I'm about to die or something. I'm fine."

"Hush," Harry said as he squeezed the back of Louis' neck. Louis sighed. It was pointless.

Harry left Louis in the waiting area while he went and registered with the receptionist. The waiting area only had a few other people, none of them looking like they had bad injuries, so hopefully it wouldn't be that long of a wait. Harry was clearly magical though. The moment he had left Louis' side the pain in his foot shot up. But it was just a scratch. Absolutely.

Harry came back and sat by Louis' side. "They said it should only be about ten minutes to be seen by the triage nurse."

"Okay," Louis said as he shuffled around in the chair to get the layers of clothes off. Harry followed suit, being lucky enough to be able to stand up to do so.

Harry set their coats to the side and pulled Louis into his side, throwing his arm around Louis' shoulders. Louis leaned into Harry, the pain in his foot once again subsiding. Harry was magic.

"That makes you feel better?" Harry asked quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of them.

Louis nodded. Harry would probably make Louis feel better in any situation though.

Harry had just moved to hold onto Louis' hand when his name was called.

Louis glared at Harry when he noticed Harry starting to bend to lift Louis up.

"Lou..."

"Just help me limp, Haz, I'm not an invalid.”

Harry sighed but made no argument as he helped Louis stand on one foot. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist while Harry held him tight. It was awkward but Louis preferred it over being carried.

Harry did most of the talking as they were in with the triage nurse, explaining what had happened. Even recalling how they had survived ice skating, only to have this accident happen. Louis rolled his eyes as he noticed the nurse holding in her laughter. Grr. Also, what did his temperature and blood pressure have to do with his foot hurting?

Louis cringed as the nurse poked at his foot.

"Just out of curiosity," the nurse asked. "why are you wearing Vans with no socks out in the freezing cold? Slip on Vans aren't exactly the most supportive shoes."

Louis glared and watched as she turned her attention to Harry. Was she judging Harry for letting Louis out in the cold wearing what Louis had wanted to wear?

"Do you have a favorite pair of shoes?" Louis asked. Bringing the nurse's judgmental look back to him.

When she didn't answer Louis continued. "Right, well these are my favorite and they have worked just fine for me for years. The only time I've had an issue with support is when there is black ice on the sidewalk."

The nurse nodded but said nothing as she continued to poke at Louis' foot. Was she poking harder now because fuck. Louis accidentally let out a squeak of pain when she poked at one part of his foot. Louis ignored Harry's glance but gladly accepted his hand.

"Right," The nurse stated. "It may just be a fracture but we're definitely going to get an x-ray and have a doctor review it."

Louis internally groaned. That could be hours of waiting.

"How long of a wait for an x-ray, do you think?" Harry asked, echoing Louis' thoughts.

"Obviously we have less of a staff here since it's Christmas Eve, but that shouldn't affect getting you in. I'd say no more than an hour."

First of all, it was Louis' birthday, not Christmas Eve. Second of all, that was a fucking long time. Usually when they say an hour, it turns out to be three. Hopefully it being December 24th would help speed the process.

"I'll get you some ice and pain meds," the nurse advised as she stood and left the room. "I'll also get you set with a wheelchair."

"That would be great," Harry said before Louis could protest. "Thank you."

"I hate you," Louis grumbled.

"No, you don't," Harry said on a laugh.

The nurse re-entered the room with a wheelchair and Louis glared at it in disdain. As previously noted, he wasn't an invalid.

Harry snickered as he let go of Louis' hand. "Here we go, Lou."

Harry addressed the nurse saying, "We've been looking for a wheelchair for hours now, thank you."

With the extensive amount of layers no longer on, Louis was able to retaliate with a pinch to Harry's waist. Harry jumped in surprise and Louis smiled innocently when Harry looked over. Harry was merely smirking down at him. Louis hated him.

Louis sighed as he let Harry and the nurse navigate him into the chair. Harry followed behind the nurse as she wheeled Louis back out into the waiting room.

"Get me out of this fucking chair," Louis demanded as soon as the nurse had left the pair in the waiting room. "My foot hurts, Harry. but there's no way it's broken. I've had broken bones before, Haz, you are overreacting."

Harry merely shrugged but immediately helped Louis out of the chair.

"Come sit on my lap, Lou," Harry said after they were both seated.

Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I don't think these chairs are meant for two people."

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' temple. "It's practically a bench, Lou. You can sit sideway and keep your foot up on the bench."

Harry did have a point. Louis nodded and Harry moved to maneuver Louis to be sitting sideways in Harry's lap, pulling his feet up onto the bench.

As soon as Louis was in his lap he melted into his alpha. They sat in silence as Harry continued to run his hand up and down Louis' back.

He clearly fell asleep, as Louis awoke to Harry nipping on his neck.  Louis looked around the room and rolled his eyes at the couple across the room. They quickly averted their eyes.

"Time for your x-ray," Harry said. "Ready?"

"Fucking finally," Louis said. "We've been waiting for ages."

Harry let out a loud laugh before responding, "You fell asleep. You don't even know how long it's been."

Louis huffed. "Fine, how long has been?"

"Two hours."

"The fuck?" Louis said a little too loudly. "Wait, Harry, I've been sitting on your lap for two hours. Are you okay?"

"I would have woken you if I had realized you were too fat to sit on my lap for that long."

Louis fish mouthed. When he could speak he finally asked, "Did you just call me fat?"

Harry snuffled. "Did I wake you up?"

"No?"

"Then you're not fat. At all. You're perfect, Louis. Always."

Louis glared. He knew Harry was kidding, and he honestly enjoyed when Harry joked like that. It was out of character and it amused Louis greatly. Of course, that didn't mean Louis was going to let Harry know that.

Harry helped Louis back into the damn wheelchair and headed to get an x-ray.

\----

Harry took the instructions the nurse was holding out on how to care for Louis' fractured foot. A small fracture that was barely worthy of being called a fracture. Louis even wondered if the prescribed medication was needed if he had Harry around with his magical healing powers.

Louis felt like they had been out of the flat for years by the time they got back home. Louis was advised to stay off his foot as much as possible but was told that he could walk as long as he used the boot that was provided. So walk he did. Well, from the car to the flat's couch. It was more exhaustion of the A&E that stopped Louis from proving he could, in fact, walk as far as he wanted.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Louis' glare towards the pain reliever.

"Aren't you tired of being stubborn?" Harry laughed.

Louis folded his arms across his chest. Nope. He was not going to stop being stubborn. He did not need pain meds, thank you very much.

"They also serve to take the swelling down, love," Harry advised. "Pretend that the label doesn't say anything about helping with pain, yeah?"

Louis sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Louis popped them into mouth, taking the glass of water from Harry to wash them down.

"Thank you, love," Harry said gratefully. As soon as Harry had turned to return the glass to the kitchen Louis smiled to himself. He liked seeing this side of Harry. They had only been together three weeks, after all. Louis hadn't gotten to see this version of his alpha yet.

When Harry returned to the living room he held out his hand. "Come lay down with me, Lou. You'll be more comfortable in bed anyway."

Louis merely nodded before Harry was helping him up. Louis was still wearing the damn boot, but at least that meant that Harry let him walk.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you, Lou," Harry said when they were laying facing each on the bed. "I'm sure you would be just fine on your own, but I like taking care of you."

Louis flushed under Harry's tender gaze. He saw the same look in his eyes as he had when they were ice skating. Love?

"Well," Louis said quietly. "I guess thank you for taking care of me. I'm sure I'm not a very good patient."

Harry leaned over to kiss him. "You're the perfect patient. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mhmm," Louis mumbled.

Harry softly laughed and shuffled over to pull Louis into him. Harry ducked down and started to scent Louis.

Louis thought back to earlier in the day, when he had told Niall that he had loved him... too. He wanted to officially tell Harry. No one would put up with Louis' stubborn ass, like Harry had been doing all day, if he didn't love him right?

Louis couldn't help the giggle that escaped him at that thought. He really _was_ stubborn. But on the other hand, it was only a teeny tiny fracture.

Harry kissed Louis' neck several times before pulling back. "What's funny?"

Louis averted his eyes. "Nothing?"

"Lou?"

Louis shrugged the best one could while laying on their side. "Nothing? I mean, it's a lot to put up with for a tiny fracture."

Harry brushed Louis' fringe out of eyes. "I don't care if it's a broken foot or a small fracture. You deserve the same level of care."

Louis' cheeks warmed again. Hopefully Harry didn't notice.

"I love you, Louis," Harry quietly said after a few moments.

Louis preened like he never had before.

Louis smiled shyly. "I love you too, Haz. But you already knew that."

Harry ducked down to kiss him and asked, "Why do you say that? That I already knew?"

"Really?" Louis asked in disbelief? "Did you not notice me freaking out this morning? Because I know you did."

Harry giggled. "Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I knew why."

"Oh," Louis said in embarrassment, breaking eye contact.

Harry brushed his thumb over Louis' lips which somehow succeeded in bringing Louis' eyes back to meeting Harry's beautiful green ones.

"I _hoped_ that's what it meant though," Harry said.

"Oh," Louis again. He internally rolled his eyes. Apparently doing so much protesting during the day took all of the words out of his mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked. A complete 180 from the quiet of the room. Although now that Harry mentioned it, Louis realized they hadn't eaten since before ice skating.

"I'll go make us something, yeah?" Harry continued.

Harry moved to get up but Louis caught his hand before he could move far. "I'll come with you, Haz."

Harry shook his head. "You need to rest, love."

It was getting dark in the room but Harry must have felt Louis' glare.

Harry sighed helplessly. "Let's go then."

\----

Louis watched from the kitchen table as Harry moved around the room. Naturally Louis would much rather be sitting on the counter but he settled with sitting on a chair, his foot propped up onto the chair next to him.

Harry was cooking fajitas as a last celebration of Louis' birthday. With the exception of the fractured foot, hours in the A&E, and being force fed medication, this was definitely the best birthday ever.

"You've managed to make this my favorite birthday ever, Haz," Louis said as he took another bite of the rainbow cake. Despite Harry's warning of ruining his appetite, Louis had still managed to get a piece to tide him over until the food was ready.

I'm glad you liked it," Harry said, looking back from the stove to smile at Louis. "I hoped it would be."

"How long did it take to make the balloon tree?" Louis asked. "Did Niall actually help?"

Harry laughed, "He did. It was his idea, Lou."

"It what?!?" Louis burst. "Why didn't he say anything?"

Harry shrugged. "I think he might have been amused by your reaction and didn't want to take back the moment. I"m sure he'll make sure you know the truth."

"I hate him," Louis mumbled.

Harry laughed, "That makes no sense, love."

"Yes, it does," Louis argued.

Harry served the food and set Louis’ plate in front of him just in time as he was finishing his piece of cake. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"He's coming over tomorrow, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Louis confirmed. "I wish he could have gone home to see his family for the holiday, but he was out of vacation, too."

Harry was raising a questioning eyebrow so Louis continued, "I'm not saying I don't want him to come over! I'm just saying he hasn't been able to see his family in awhile."

"Mhmm," Harry mumbled as he took a bite of his fajita. Louis glared. Harry didn't notice.

\----

"What movie?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Louis responded from the couch as he worked to get the damn boot off of his foot. He was most definitely ready to toss it in the bin.

Harry gave him a knowing look. "You always know, and you always care."

"Nope. Not today. My foot hurts. I'm an invalid who can't make decisions." Louis pathetically responded. "However, if you would like to watch 'It's A Wonderful Life' then I would have no argument."

Harry let out a joyous laugh. "Says the person who has spent the entire day arguing that he's not an invalid and can do everything by himself."

Louis shrugged. "I have my moments of insecurity. I'm thinking the moment is over so onward with watching my movie of choice."

Harry got the movie started and proceeded to make Louis' life much happier by taking off the damn boot, replacing it with an ice pack. Louis was immediately pulled into Harry's side when he was settled.

Louis looked over to the birthday tree that his friends had put together for the day. Louis wondered if they could keep it like that for Christmas as well.

"Do you think we could keep the birthday tree up?" Louis sleepily asked. Did Harry drug the fajitas to make him tired so quickly?

Harry kissed the top of Louis' head. "I'll try my best to keep Niall away from it. He got plenty of pictures of it though, so you'll always have those."

"Okay," Louis yawned.

"Rest, my love," Harry said as he provided calming pheromones. Louis was already calm but it felt so nice.

Louis woke briefly, at some point, enough to recognize that Harry was carrying him to bed. Louis loved him.

\----

Louis jolted awake when he heard a loud pop from the other room. Who was setting off explosions so early? Why was someone setting off explosions? Louis hugged the pillow in his arms tighter for protection against the threat.

After several explosions Louis realized what it was. His birthday tree. Louis pouted, despite no one being around to see said pouting. Or at least until Harry entered the room with a tray of food. Breakfast in bed two days in a row?

"Oh good," Harry said quietly. "You're awake."

Louis glared. "There are explosions going off in the flat. My birthday tree is being murdered."

Louis sat up as Harry placed the tray of food on his lap.

"How is your foot, love?" Harry asked as he gently sat down next to Louis, making sure not to disturb his food.

Louis hadn't even thought about it until Harry brought it up. He hadn't even noticed any pain.

"It's much better," Louis assured. "So no need for you to worry, Haz. Stop furrowing your brow."

Harry set two pills down on Louis' tray and said, "I'll stop furrowing my brow after you take your 'keep the swelling down' pills."

"Honestly, Haz," Louis groaned. "It doesn't hurt. I don't need pain meds."

Harry was most definitely concentrating on furrowing his brow. "It's still swollen though, so take your meds or else my brows are going to be stuck like this."

"Oh, my God," Louis mumbled. "You're ridiculous."

Louis looked over to Harry, still furrowing his eyebrows. Louis burst out into laughter. "I'm taking the meds, Haz, stop furrowing your brow. Botox is expensive."

It was Harry's turn to burst out in laughter. He leaned over and kissed Louis behind his ear.

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson," Harry whispered into his ear.

Louis looked to Harry, hopefully his eyes said the words Louis couldn't say with his mouth full of food.

"I know you do, Lou," Harry said. Okay, so the eye talking worked. Noted.

Niall's muffled voice came through the door. "I swear to God, if the two of you exchange blowjobs while I'm out here I'm disowning you both!"

Louis and Harry groaned in unison.

"Idea," Louis suggested. "We disown him first?"

Harry giggled. "Finish your breakfast, love."

Harry produced a fork out of nowhere and helped Louis in clearing his place. Seriously. The fork fucking appeared out of nowhere. Louis just shook his head and the pair cleared Louis' plate in silence.

\----

"So," Niall started. "When is your mom getting here, H?”

The group were gathered in the living room, Louis' foot unnecessarily covered in ice. Louis gave up on arguing with Harry's doctoring. Or maybe he should refer to it as Harry's alpha-ing? That seemed like it would be more accurate.

"She was trying to get here earlier but called saying she'd be here later, about noon," Harry explained.

"I should probably FaceTime my family soon," Louis mused. "I know they're expecting my call."

"Whenever," Harry said. "We can clear the room if you want to be alone."

Niall scoffed. "You can clear out, H. I want to know what Louis is going to tell his family about you. I'll share what is said at a later time of course."

Harry laughed and said, "Absolutely not."

Louis internally rolled his eyes. "You can both stay. You're just going to spy on me anyway."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

Louis patted Harry's thigh and assured, "Not you, Harry. There's no hope for Niall though."

As if on cue, Louis' phone rang with a FaceTime request from Lottie. Louis promptly answered and broke out in a grin when his sister appeared on the screen.

"How's your alpha?" Lottie asked. Wait, what? Wasn't it Christmas? Louis was pretty sure that wishing one Happy Christmas should be the first thing said.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Lotts," Louis said on a sigh. Niall was doubled over in laughter across the room.

Lottie also broke out into laughter. "Oh, he's with you now? Awkward. My bad. Hi, Harry!"

"Why are you calling, Lottie?" Louis asked his phone. He would talk to his phone, but was most definitely giving Lottie the silent treatment.

"Happy Christmas, Lou!" Lottie amended.

"Happy Christmas, Lottie," Louis said to his phone. Not to Lottie.

"Stop giving me the silent treatment, Lou."

"I'm not," Louis said to his phone. Not Lottie.

Before he knew what was happening Louis' phone was snatched out of his hand. The fuck?

Niall plopped down on the other side of Louis and started a conversation with Lottie. Louis was giving Niall the silent treatment, too. Harry squeezed Louis' shoulders. At least he had Harry to talk to.

Niall leaned over so he could capture the entire group in the picture. Lottie's face split into a large grin.

"Hi, Harry!" Lottie greeted. "Happy Christmas! Thank you for making Louis happy."

Harry gave a shy wave. He hadn't met or talked to Lottie before. "Hi, Lottie. Happy Christmas."

"One second, Lotts," Louis said to Lottie, not his phone. Louis snatched the device back from Niall and turned to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything but got up and proceeded to pull Niall off the couch by the ear.

"Motherfucker, H! I like my ear, thank you. Why are you pulling me out of the room by the ear? What did I ever do to you?"

Louis laughed at the pair and returned to his conversation with Lottie in peace. Lottie's phone was being passed around to the other members of his family. He wished he could be there with the group, but he could tell they were enjoying the holiday and that made Louis warm inside.

By the time Louis disconnected it had been nearly forty-five minutes.

"You can come in now!" Louis yelled.

"Fucking finally," Niall said as he headed into the kitchen. “I forgot you still had cake."

"Did you have a good conversation?" Harry asked. "Did you want me to stay here? I should have asked, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to do with Niall though."

Louis giggled into Harry's shoulder. "They all say hi. And they look forward to meeting you. They already love you."

Louis looked up to find Harry raising his eyebrow in question. Lous shrugged. "I love you, so they love you."

"You told them that?"

"I mean, not in words exactly," Louis said sheepishly. "But I know the older ones could tell."

Harry broke out in a large grin but didn't provide any additional response.

"Just out of curiosity," Niall asked from the living room entrance. "But do you plan on greeting your mom and Dusty in your joggers? I mean, your mum may not mind, but Dusty might."

"Dusty?" Louis asked.

"Oddly, she actually likes road trips so Niall thought she should join the celebration," Harry explained.

"So," Lous questioned. "What Niall really means is that he hopes I like your dusty cat enough to rename his car?"

"No!" Niall outburst. "I mean, you might like her though. And Dusty is a good name."

"You are not renaming your fucking car, Niall," Louis stated defiantly.

"As I was saying," Niall said, ignoring Louis. "Are you two honestly going to greet Dusty and your mum in joggers?"

"Fair point," Harry stated. He moved to help with the ice on Louis' foot.

"Don't you dare put that boot on my foot in order to walk the ten feet to your room," Louis warned.

Niall snickered before shoving another bite of cake into his mouth.

Harry shook his head in exasperation before bending down to pick Louis up.

"Just out of curiosity," Louis asked as Harry easily carried Louis towards his room. "How many flights of stairs can you walk up without running out of breath? Because I’ve almost died of exhaustion from your four flights of stairs over these past few weeks. Also from Niall stopping mid flight, but that's a whole other story."

Niall snorted behind them.

"Shut up, Niall!" Louis yelled before Harry had a chance to kick the bedroom door closed behind him.

Harry dropped Louis unceremoniously onto the bed and laughed when he saw Louis' scowl.

"I'm supposed to be an invalid, Haz," Louis stated. "You can't just toss me around like a rag doll one moment and then force feed me medication the next."

Harry chuckled as he moved to gather clothes to wear. Louis had somehow managed to move most of his wardrobe into Harry's place by this point. It wasn't Louis' fault that he accidentally left things behind, only to have Harry pick it up and wash it. Louis was just fine taking it back to his and having Niall wash them.

Harry had quickly changed into a jumper that Louis had never seen. Well, at least from what he could tell from the back. When Harry turned around, Louis found that there was a fucking wreath hanging on the front. Like, an actual full wreath.

"If you wear that for the day, Harry, I am going to un-mate you."

Harry ducked down to give Louis a kiss. "You say that a lot, Lou. I'm starting to think you don't believe it."

Louis refused to break his hard core facade underneath Harry's tender gaze. He crossed his arms in defiance and stated, "Believe it."

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' soft hair before pulling him in and clamping his teeth down on the side of Louis' neck. Motherfucker.

Harry continued to kiss and lick over the mark that was most definitely going to be a massive lovebite.

"I don't have a turtleneck here," Louis moaned. Fuck that hurt. And felt so good.

"Good," Harry replied. "My mum will be proud of my lovebite skills."

Louis dropped his face into his hands and groaned. "Oh, my God. No, Hazza. Why? I'm supposed to make a good impression."

"What?" Harry giggled. "It's not like you can give yourself a lovebite. That was clearly made by me. Or, I guess, it could be Niall."

"I hate you," Louis stated.

Harry bent back down and nipped at the mark he just made. Fuck. "You say that a lot, too. I think you're talking in code."

"Code?"

"When you say that, I think you really mean that you love me."

"Nope," Louis denied. He would not be found out.

Harry shook his head fondly. "If you say so."

Louis nodded his head decisively.

"Now, let's go shower the remnants of the A&E off of you," Harry advised. "I cleaned the germs off of me before bed last night, but you fell asleep and are still covered in emergency room cooties. Gross."

Louis huffed. "I hate you."

Harry smiled into a kiss. "I love you too."

Louis flushed. Damn it.

\----

"How long does it take to change clothes?" Niall complained when they finally made it back to the living room. "Oh, wow, nice lovebite, H."

Louis ignored Niall's lovebite comment and advised, "Harry seems to think a teeny tiny fracture means he has to treat my foot like it's a fucking feather."

"Hey!" Harry protested. Louis shot him a look and Harry made no other attempt to protest. Thought so.

They had made it just in time for the flats buzzer to announce the arrival of Harry's mum. And Dusty the dusty cat.

"Where'd you put your boot, Lou?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.

Niall seemed to take charge of letting Harry's mum up while Harry searched for Louis' boot. For the love of God.

"Harry, we are literally doing nothing but sitting around. You did a fantastic job of wrapping my foot. Leave it, yeah?"

Harry sighed in defeat. Excellent, nurse Harry has finally been defeated.

There was a knock on the door as Harry helped Louis limp over to the couch, sitting him down on the right cushion.

"Thanks, Hazza," Louis said. He ducked out of the way before Harry had a chance to run his fingers through Louis' hair. He had spent a fair amount of time making it perfectly imperfect  while Harry spent ten years carefully wrapping his foot. Harry could mess with it after Louis hopefully gave a good first impression. He may, or may not, be nervous. Definitely.

"Gemma!" Niall shouted from the entryway. "Holy shit! This is the best Christmas present ever."

Louis looked up at Harry. Louis wasn't at all nervous. Nope. Absolutely not. Fuck. He had to impress two people now? And a cat?

He had no idea what Harry saw in Louis' eyes. Maybe he saw panic? Because why the fuck did Louis have to fracture his foot? He was stuck. He couldn't move. He couldn't completely be himself. This year could be the best birthday ever. It definitely was not the best Christmas.

Harry reached down and brushed his index finger along Louis' jaw. "You're fine, Lou. Just be yourself."

Easier said than done.

"Where is my lovely son?"

"And my annoying brother."

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis was quickly put at ease. He immediately liked Gemma.

"Happy Christmas!" The flat's new guests greeted in unison as they came into the room, closely followed by Niall.

As Harry greeted his family, Niall caught Louis' eyes. Niall pointed to his own neck and gave Louis a thumbs up. Shit. Why hadn't he thought of keeping a turtleneck here?

His attention was redirected when Harry placed his hand on Louis' shoulder. "Louis, this is my mum and sister, Gemma."

Louis gave a shy wave, much like Harry had greeted Lottie earlier. "Happy Christmas. I wish I could move a little faster so I could introduce myself properly. But it's so nice to meet you Mrs Twist. I'm so glad you could make it, Gemma. The absolute best Christmas gift, having you both here."

"It's lovely to meet you, dear," Harry's mum said as she shook his hand. "Please call me Anne."

Gemma made herself at home, taking residence on one of the armchairs. Louis noticed her looking between Harry and Louis and he inwardly squirmed. Louis had no idea what Harry was doing but he was leading his mum to the kitchen. The farther Harry got, the more Louis’ senses picked up the additional scents in the room. He looked over at Gemma, and she seemed to recognize the moment Louis realized she was an alpha. Well, fuck.

"It's good to meet you, Louis," Gemma greeted. "I've definitely heard a lot about you."

Louis outwardly squirmed. Why was he squirming? This was Harry's sister. She was lovely. But where the fuck did Niall go?

"Same," Louis responded. "We thought you were out of town. We would have gone to your mum's place if we’d known you would be there."

Gemma shrugged. "You're out of vacation time and I knew Harry wasn't going to leave you behind so I said I'd be out of town. I knew Harry would invite mum down instead."

Louis liked her. "That's brilliant of you, Gemma. Thank you."

"That lovebite really goes with with your shirt. I like it," Gemma said with a smirk.

Louis slapped his hand over his neck, his cheeks quickly flushing. Where the fuck did Niall go? Where did _Harry_ go?

"Gemma!" Harry scolded from the doorway.

"Sorry," Gemma amended. "I guess I should compliment Harry on that lovebite that goes with Louis' shirt?"

"Okay you two," Anne interrupted.

"Dusty has arrived!" Niall announced at the same time, entering the room with a black and white cat in his arms. So, Dusty didn't actually look like dust? Hmm.

Harry stood looking between Louis and Gemma. He had a frown on his face.

Louis was immediately calmed by having his senses settled on Harry. Louis hoped that everyone would find their mate like he and Harry had.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Louis. He looked concerned.

Anne took a seat next to her son and Niall let Dusty loose, promptly sitting down on the floor to join the cat.

Gemma was back to looking between Harry and Louis.

"So it's true, then?" Gemma asked. "You only pick up each others scent when you're in the same room?"

"Did you not believe me?" Harry asked with his face scrunched up.

Anne patted Harry's thigh while Gemma shrugged.

"I've heard other people talk about it, of course, but I guess I've just never actually witnessed true mates before."

"Crazy, right?" Niall asked. "It's like, some serious soulmate shit."

Louis rolled his eyes. Wasn't Niall the one who said that everyone he knew moved really fast in a relationship when they met their mate?

"It's a lovely story to tell my grandkids," Niall continued.

" _You're_ grandkids?" Harry interrupted.

"I mean, I could _not_ tell your beautiful tale to them, if you prefer," Niall said. "I could make it, like, a nighttime fairy tale or something. I'll leave out the whole punching bit of course."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about you punching someone," Anne added.

Harry groaned and dropped his face into his hands. Louis reached over and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Louis had been thrilled when Harry told him that yes, he was in fact growing it out.

"How did you forget about that, Anne?" Louis asked over Harry's head. "That's the best part."

"Not really," Niall chimed in. "My favorite bit was being snowed in and Louis pretending to hate Harry the entirety of the first day, only to end up in his bed that night."

"Excuse you," Louis squawked. "I _did_ hate Harry! I wasn't pretending."

"Lou," Harry whined.

"Don't you like the lovebite Harry left on Louis' neck, mum?" Gemma innocently asked. "I think it really brings out Louis' shirt."

"Gemma!" Harry and Louis yelled in unison.

Niall doubled over in hysterics while Anne tried to hold in her laughter. Gemma just smirked at Louis. Nevermind. He didn't like her. Gemma was Louis' least favorite family member of Harry's.

"It's a shame I didn't know you were going to be here, Gemma," Harry said after the group had settled. "I would have made you food. As it is, you will have to starve."

"Niall will share with me," Gemma replied. "Right, Niall?"

"Um...."

Louis laughed and explained. "You definitely asked the wrong person to share food with."

"Of course I'll share," Niall said. "I'd love nothing more."

Louis rolled his eyes. Because of course he would. Louis hadn't even asked Harry his plans for dinner and Louis felt foolish for not thinking about it. Harry obviously had plans, knowing his mum would be here. There was a reason his birthday was usually shared with Christmas. Having his birthday and Christmas right after the other was a lot of unnecessary work.

"Will you be okay here with my sister, Lou?" Harry asked. "I want to get everything else set."

"Of course, Haz," Louis said. "I wish I could help, I'm sorry."

"No worries, love," Harry said as he planted a kiss over Louis' lovebite as he stood up. The fucker.

"I feel bad," Louis said as Harry and his mum headed back to the kitchen.

"Why?" Niall asked. He remained on the floor, Dusty now settled in his lap.

Louis shrugged. "He put a lot of time and effort into my birthday. I didn't even think about dinner tonight. That's a lot of work."

Gemma tossed a balled up piece of paper at Louis. Where did she even find that?

"The thing about breaking your foot..." Gemma started.

"I didn't break my foot," Louis quickly interrupted.

"As I was saying," Gemma continued. "The thing about breaking your foot is that you can't move. If you could have moved when we got here you would have known that we did a lot of the cooking. It's just a matter of warming things up. You're welcome."

"Oh," Louis eloquently responded.

"I'm not sure Harry planned on spending hours in the A&E with you yesterday, but he did make a plan," Gemma said. "We were happy to help."

Gemma patted Niall's head. "So thanks for the offer of food but if anyone is not getting any, it's Harry."

The trio continued to make lively conversation as the delicious smell of Christmas dinner started to fill the flat. It smelled amazing.

"By the way," Louis said as he looked over to the Christmas tree. "Thanks, Niall."

"For what?" Niall asked in bewilderment.

"The birthday tree," Louis explained. "Harry told me it was your idea."

"Does that mean you love him? Too? Since you love me. Too?"

"Shut up," Louis mumbled.

Niall let out his annoying Irish laugh. "You should have seen your face, mate. When you realized what you said."

Gemma looked between the two, her brow furrowed slightly as if trying to piece together the conversation. Louis prayed that the smell of dinner would cover up his pheromones because he was positive they were betraying him by radiating high levels of embarrassment. Not that he was embarrassed. Ish.

Louis saw the moment Gemma figured it out. Damn it. Fucking traitorous pheromones.

"Okay," Gemma said slowly, "I'm not positive I'm on the same page, but I'm pretty sure I am?"

"What page are you on?" Niall asked. "I'll tell you if you're right."

"Do you want to do presents or eat first?" Harry interrupted as he walked into the room. Thank, God. Louis deflated in relief.

"Food," Niall declared. "Assuming it's ready? Or am I meant to say presents? Should we do presents? Even though I don't actually have a present for everyone?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Louis approved of the action.

Louis was starving. Which, why? It's not like it had been a long time since he had eaten breakfast. It must be the smells of the food making him hungry.

From the look on Harry's face it seemed it was up to Louis on which way the vote swung.

"Food?" Louis answered. Or questioned?

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise. It seemed the decision did actually come down to Louis and that was not the reponse Harry expected.

Louis shrugged. "I am kind of hungry and it smells so good."

Harry gave a decisive nod. "Food it is then."

"Did you even care about mine and Niall's opinion?" Gemma questioned. "Or were you just pretending to care?"

"I was pretending," Harry said over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Gemma merely shook her head fondly and addressed Louis. "He really loves you, you know. He wouldn't shut up about you for weeks. I was about to pack a bag and come help Niall get you two together. You have no idea how thankful I am for that blizzard and Niall's shit car."

"Hey!" Niall protested. "It's a not a shit car!"

"It's name is the only saving grace. I love my cat and all, but keep Greased Lightning," Gemma stated.

Louis was back to liking her again. She had good taste. In car names at least.

"You ready, Lou?" Harry asked, once again walking back into the room. He had taken his apron off signaling the beginning of dinner. Or lunch as it seemed to be more that time.

Niall and Gemma were already up and headed out of the room. Louis wasn't at all jealous of their swift movement. Although, maybe having two working feet was overrated anyway.

Instead of helping Louis up, Harry sat down next to him and asked, "Are you feeling okay, love?"

Should he not be feeling okay? It was Christmas, there was food to be eaten and presents to be opened. If he could fit in a small foot fight under the watchful eye of Anne, then it would be a solid win. What he was winning was yet to be determined.

Harry was furrowing his brow.

"Haz, I'm fine. And my foot is fine. Why do you looked so worried?"

Harry shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and returned to his radiant self. Christmas suited him. Okay, fine. All of the holidays win. They all suited Harry.

Harry leaned in for a quick kiss before standing back up. The pair hobbled into the kitchen and took in the sight. There was no fucking way they were all going to fit at the table. Clearly that was an oversight that was made before placing the settings.

"Right," Harry said decisively. "We're going buffet style. Get the food you want and head back into the living room."

"Oh," Niall said as he looked around the table. "I figured the two of you were already planning on eating in the living room. We fit just fine on our own, don't you think ladies?"

Anne and Gemma both let out soft laughter.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Niall," Louis huffed. "Way to spread the holiday cheer by kicking us out of the room."

"Oh, Lou Lou," Niall cooed. "You know I'm only kidding. I would never kick you out. I don't think. Or maybe I would but I'll give you, like, a sixty day notice or something."

Anne and Gemma burst into full laughter.

"Let's go, Harry," Louis ordered. "Take me back to my holding area on the couch. I love keeping my foot propped up and never want to eat at the kitchen table again. Especially if Niall is going to be here."

Louis turned and Harry immediately took action to help Louis sit back on the couch. At least Harry's couch was comfortable.

"I'll fix you a plate," Harry said after Louis was situated. He hated being an invalid.

The group reconvened in the living room. Plates stacked with food. Niall carrying two plates of course.

Harry made quick work of putting together plates for him and Louis, joining the group once more. Louis graciously accepted the plate of food, ignoring the frown Harry had on his face.

It was delicious. Everything on his plate was amazing and Louis joined in with the conversation around the room. Or, he did until Harry's worry overtook his senses. What the fuck was he worried about? It was Christmas! And Louis had successfully managed to get an olive stuck in Niall's hair without him noticing.  These achievements in life must be celebrated, not dampened with worry.

"What is it, Harry?" Louis quietly asked as the group around them continued chatting. "What's wrong?"

"Just," Harry said, pausing as if unsure how to proceed. "Are you sure you feel okay, Lou?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Clearly you missed me getting an olive stuck in Niall's hair. I'm fine. My foot is fine. You're family hasn't noticed the back of the disfigured tree... yet. I may have to accidentally tell them what happened though, if you don't get that look off your face."

Harry face broke into a grin and said, "Don't you dare..."

"Has everyone had a tour of the Christmas tree yet?" Louis asked innocently.

Niall snorted.

"What about it?" Anne asked. "What happened?"

"Lou," Harry warned.

"The back of it is especially lovely," Louis said over Harry's warning. "I guess Harry felt that breaking a few, or more, of the branches would make it feel more homemade? I'm really not sure of his reasoning. But it has true character in the back when you get a chance to look."

Louis set his half eaten plate of food on the side table next to him and cuddled into Harry's side. Maybe he wasn't as hungry as he thought but he continued to pick pieces off of Harry's plate anyway. Harry set his plate fully on his lap so he could wrap his arm around Louis and pull him in tight. He smelled so fucking good. There was no way Louis was ever going to build up a tolerance to Harry's scent.

Louis was munching on a piece of Harry's roll when he noticed Gemma looking over at him with a furrowed brow. What was it with this family and furrowing their brows at him? She seemed to share a look with Harry that Louis would have no idea how to identify.

"Why don't we do presents while we're eating?" Gemma suggested.

"Really?" Anne questioned. "Are you in a hurry? Or do you really just want to torture Harry with his gift?"

Gemma looked over and wiggled her eyebrows at Harry. "Definitely the torture bit."

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked. He sounded offended. Poor soul.

Gemma reached over the side of the armchair and handed Harry a small bag. "Happy Christmas, my dear brother, sorry about this."

Harry's confusion progressed as Gemma ended up giving it to Louis. "Why don't you open it for him, Louis."

Louis shrugged and pulled the wrapping paper out of the bag. He thought it was empty until he found a piece of paper laying at the very bottom.

He dug it out and found, holy shit, a ticket to see Hamilton. How the fuck did Gemma get a ticket for Hamilton? Louis didn't even know the show was coming to London.

Louis stared at the ticket in awe. It's like he had just won the golden ticket from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Accept in the movie there were five golden tickets. Louis was holding only one. Oh.

"Um," Harry said. Or didn't say. Because he didn't say anything else.

Gemma did look a little bit sorry. "I'm sorry, Haz. I got the ticket ages ago. Before you and Louis were even together. Before you were even pining over him, in fact. But I could only get one."

Harry shook his head. "No, this is brilliant, Gemma! Thank you!"

Harry handed his plate to Louis so he could get up and hug his sister in thanks. Louis couldn't help but smile at the siblings. And mourn the fact that Harry only had one ticket. Maybe he would give it to Louis as a belated birthday present?

Once Harry was reseated Louis handed the ticket over to Harry and said, "This is brilliant, Hazza. Your sister is the best."

"Well, besides the fact that she only gave me one ticket, she is, yeah," Harry stated as he kissed Louis' temple.

"I'm next!" Anne announced. "This is for the both of you."

Anne handed her rather large bag over to Louis. He dug through it. Throwing tissue paper to the side. There was literally nothing in the bag. Louis shook the bag to make sure all of the contents were disposed of.

"Did you forget to put the gift in, Mum?" Harry questioned.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked. "It should be in there."

Louis shook the bag once more to prove that there wasn't anything else in it.

"What's on the bottom?" Niall inquired.

Louis looked on the bottom of the bag. An envelope. A gift card maybe? Gift cards were good.

Louis quickly opened it to find a fucking Hamilton ticket. He had won _two_ golden tickets, holy shit.

"The two of you are going with me and mum, though," Gemma explained.

"How the fuck did you get four tickets to see Hamilton?" Niall questioned, echoing Louis' thoughts.

Gemma shrugged as if it were nothing. "I know a person who knew a person, who knew another person. I gained a few friends during the process of getting them.”

"And enemies?" Louis asked as a shiver ran through his body.

Gemma laughed and admitted that yes, she had made some of those too.

"Yeah," Niall grumbled. "I'm one of them."

Louis threw his balled up napkin at Niall. "I'm pretty sure you were the one talking about how the show was so overrated and you weren't going to see it on principle."

"I never said that," Niall argued.

"Right, well remember the day I inherited a bootleg copy with the original cast?" Louis asked. "Because that's when you said it."

"You have a bootleg?" The entire Styles-Twist family asked in unison.

"Yes?"

"Here?" Gemma asked. "It is the perfect holiday movie."

Louis held his hand up to quiet her before continuing, "Let me guess. You think the Fast and Furious movies are also perfect holiday movies?"

"I wouldn't go that far, no," Gemma said, confusion written all over her face.

"They are perfectly good Christmas movies, Lou," Niall inserted. "Especially when you're snowed in and trying to avoid the two people you're stuck in the flat with."

"Mhmm," Louis mumbled as he cuddled in closer to Harry.

Harry set his plate on the coffee table and immediately moved to rearrange Louis on the couch. Louis let out a manly yelp as Harry quickly moved Louis so he was sitting on Harry's lap. Unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Louis and Harry had gotten joint gifts so Louis cuddled into Harry's chest and let them enjoy the moment together. Hopefully no one would notice the deep breaths that Louis was inhaling as he buried himself into Harry's chest. Maybe Louis wasn't feeling so well after all.

Louis wasn't sure who reacted first when he felt slick between his cheeks. He quickly pulled away from Harry to look up at him but Harry immediately pulled Louis back in and held him tight against his chest. Despite being squished into Harry, Louis could still make out Harry and Gemma having some sort of silent conversation. Gemma didn't seem surprised exactly, but she looked like she was scrambling to figure out what to do.

Louis' mind was also scrambling because what the fuck? Now that he was paying attention Louis realized his body was acting as if he were going into heat. His heat wasn't for another three weeks so that definitely wasn't it.

"The pain relievers?" he heard Gemma ask. Louis didn't take pain relievers though. He took pills that helped with swelling. Louis was immune to any pain from a teeny tiny itty bitty fracture.

"That would make sense," Louis heard Anne say.

Make sense of what? He had _never_ gone into heat early. What did anti-swelling meds have to do with anything?

Louis felt more slick. Apparently he was going into heat early for the first time in his life. On Christmas. With Harry's family here. And Niall. Could they just go back and redo the past two days?

"Hazza?" Louis whimpered into Harry's chest. He didn't mean to.

"Stay here and we'll wrap up the food really fast," Gemma said from a distance.

Harry didn't seem to want to stay where he was because Louis was being moved.

"Harry?" Louis whimpered again. "Hazza, I need you. Why am I going into heat?"

Louis was being carried into Harry's room. Harry gently set Louis down and knelt in front of him.

"You're okay, love. I'm here," Harry assured. "My best guess is the prescription meds conflicted with your suppressants somehow."

"Are you going to stay with me?" Louis whispered.

"Arms up," Harry instructed.

Louis had no idea why Harry wanted his arms up but he followed Harry's instructions. Harry carefully pulled Louis' shirt off. That felt a bit better.

"Okay, let's get you laid down, yeah?"

"But you're staying, right?" Louis whimpered. Why the fuck did he keep whimpering. It's not like his alpha was just going to abandon him when Louis needed him most.

Louis laid down as instructed with the assistance of Harry. He watched as Harry moved up on the bed to unzip Louis trousers.

"Bum up," Harry instructed. Louis couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. He followed Harry's command. Even in his heat induced mind Louis remembered to only use his unbroken foot to help in leveraging.

"Good job," Harry praised as he gently took Louis trousers off, always careful of Louis' foot. Why didn't Harry take Louis' underwear off at the same time. They were a bit restricting.

"Are you going to take my underwear off, too?" Louis asked. In a non-whimper voice.

"I am," Harry said as he crawled up Louis' body. He bent down and kissed Louis with purpose. Louis immediately opened his mouth in invitation and Harry took it, licking into his mouth. It seemed to serve as some sort of assurance. Except Harry was still fully dressed.

Harry pulled back slightly in order to better look down into Louis' eyes. Louis saw love.

"I have to go let my family out, baby," Harry said as he ducked down for another kiss. "I promise I'll be back in a few minutes."

Louis reached up, balling Harry's shirt into his fists. "Don't leave me, Hazza. Don't leave me, alpha. Please."

"I just need to lock the door," Harry explained. "I don't want anyone coming in to hurt you. I want to keep you safe."

Louis took a moment to think on that. His mind working much slower than usual. That made sense. His alpha wanted to keep him safe.

"Okay," Louis agreed, relenting the grasp he had on Harry's shirt. "This is a stupid Christmas."

"No, it's not, love," Harry whispered. "Have you forgotten that I haven't knotted you yet? We got Hamilton tickets _and_ you get my knot."

Louis slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Harry agreed, bending down for another solid kiss. "I'm going to go lock the door now, is that okay with my omega?"

"You'll come back?"

"I could never leave you," Harry said, his breath fanning over Louis' face.

Harry moved to get up, gently running his hand down Louis' naked chest as he went.

"My beautiful omega. I'll be back."

Harry's cool hand felt good. And the word omega coming from Harry's mouth was heavenly.

Harry was gone and Louis was hot as fuck. He stared up at the ceiling and patiently, or not so patiently, waited for his return. Louis had wanted to talk to Harry about bonding during his heat. It was too late for that, though. Harry wouldn't agree when he thought Louis' heat was the one doing the talking. Maybe Harry would accidentally bond? That would work, too.

Louis needed his fucking pants of now. He wasn't waiting for Harry. It did not take this long to lock a door. It wasn't an easy task but he was getting there. Louis forgot about his foot and instinctively yelped when he used it for leverage to get his damn pants off. It wasn't working using just one foot. How was the foot even involved in getting pants off? Whatever. Two feet were needed. It's not like it even hurt.

"Louis, stop," Harry commanded. He commanded in his alpha voice. Harry had an alpha voice? Cool.

"Stop moving, Louis. Stop moving," alpha Harry said. Louis wanted to keep moving so he could keep hearing Harry talk in alpha but he instinctively submitted to Harry's command.

Harry must have started to undress on the way to the bedroom because he was already naked as he crawled up Louis' body, running his large, perfect hand up Louis' torso.

"Your alpha is here to take care of you, love," Harry said as he came into full view above Louis. "I'm here to take care of you."

Louis nodded in understanding. His alpha was here.

"Alpha," Louis whispered. He really wanted to bond. "Will you knot me? And bond with me?"

Harry momentarily fish mouthed and Louis smiled at his response. So yes to bonding?

"I'll knot you, love," Harry finally said. "I'll knot you as many times as you want. But we can talk about it and bond during your next heat, if that's what you want."

Harry slowly moved down the bed leaving trails of kisses along the way.

"You can, if you want," Louis said. Or whimpered. No, just said.

Harry unceremoniously yanked Louis underwear down so swiftly that Louis didn't even have to assist in moving. They were just magically gone. Harry continued to be magic.

He felt more slick the moment his body was bare. Bare and laid out for Harry. For his alpha.

"Fuck," he heard Harry say. "Fuck you smell good."

Louis was already hard. He probably had been for ages but now Harry's mouth was down there along with his hard cock. This was one of those one plus one equals two moments in life.   

"Fuck!" Louis shouted as Harry took him into his mouth. His alpha was good at math.

"Hazza?" Louis whined. "I have a question. Fuck. Or a statement?"

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' side as a signal that he was listening. Louis appreciated that since his mouth felt so fucking good.

Louis took a moment to gather his thoughts. It definitely wasn't easy. At all. Because Harry's blowjobs were mind blowing. Which made it difficult for Louis to use his mind.

Harry was still running his hands up and down Louis’ body.

Louis finally found enough words to say, "I've obviously never shared a heat with, like, my alpha alpha. My mate alpha."

"Mhmm" Harry hummed around Louis' cock. The sensation it brought. Shit.

"It's just that I don't really remember much, or am lucid, but hopefully I will be for you."

Harry released Louis' throbbing cock and crawled up Louis' body once more. Taking a moment to stop and lick Louis' nipples.

"You're doing a pretty good so far," Harry stated before he crashed their lips together.

"Knot me," Louis mumbled between kisses. More like begged. "Please knot me, Haz."

"When you're ready," Harry explained. "You're not ready."

"I am so fucking ready,"

Harry stayed where he was but reached down to finger Louis open. It didn't take much because Louis was fucking ready. He really needed to come but he wanted his alpha's knot. He wanted to remember being knotted and if Harry didn't fucking hurry Louis might not remember it. Maybe with his mate here Lous would be alert for his heat.

Louis wasn't sure if he whined or whimpered or said something but Harry was shoving a pillow under Louis' bum and slowly pushing in. Louis let out a sigh of relief. His alpha was here. His mate was here.

"I've got you, love," Harry was saying as he picked up speed.

"You feel so good, Harry. So good," Louis rambled on.

Harry was slamming into him and Louis was going to die of happiness. Despite being on birth control, Louis had never had sex without the use of a condom and Louis was in heaven. At least they had talked about _that_ before Louis had gone into heat early.

"I need to come, Hazza" Louis whined. "I need to come."

Harry quickened his speed as his thrusts became shorter, his knot building inside of Louis.

"Come, my love," Harry instructed. Louis kind of wished Harry would have alpha commanded but that would work.

Louis came with a shout as Harry's knot locked into place. Holy shit. He gathered Louis into his arms and held him tight as Harry continued to come. The sensation was foreign and Louis was so fucking glad he had waited to experience it with his mate.

"You can complete the bond, Haz," Louis whispered. He knew Harry heard, but he didn't respond as Louis fell asleep in Harry's arms.

\----

Louis slowly blinked awake. Harry was there, of course.

"Hi there," Harry whispered. Love was shining bright in his eyes and Louis knew his would reflect the same.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm perfect," Louis replied. "I'm perfect. And you're here with me."

Harry was biting his lip, his eyes suddenly unsure.

"I love you, Hazza," Louis said as he pulled Harry in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Harry reached up and pressed the pad of his finger against Louis neck. They had bonded. They were bonded.

Harry kept his finger pressed gently into Louis' neck and images flew through Louis' mind. He hadn't been awake after Harry first knotted him. Or, at least not that he was aware of. But the memory was there. The moment Harry had completed the bond was clear as day. Louis closed his eyes and saw how Harry had been unsure. But he also saw the want and need in Harry's eyes as he thrust into him. Louis witnessed the moment of Harry's decision that, yes, he was going to bond. Louis wished he could see his own face and wondered what Harry had seen.

Louis blinked his eyes open, searching for Harry's eyes to connect with him in the present. But Harry kept his finger on the invisibile replay button and Louis didn't want to miss a single image. Louis physically jolted and he snapped his eyes closed as the memories continued. The moment Harry had clamped down on his neck to complete the bond would forever be ingrained in Louis' mind. Harry had never been more beautiful as he had when he had pulled back from completing the bond mark. Louis could almost _feel_ the overwhelming sense of happiness radiating from Harry in that moment.

The images vanished and Louis opened his eyes as Harry lifted his hand away from Louis neck.

"You're crying, love," Harry whispered. "Why are you crying?"

Louis hadn't realized that he was. Before he had a chance to move to wipe away his tears, Harry was already brushing them away.

"Why are you crying, Lou?" Harry asked again.

"Because I'm happy," Louis assured. "I'm so happy, Haz. I'm yours. Forever."

"So it wasn't just your heat talking?" Harry asked, speaking at a normal volume. "You wanted to bond?"

Louis tried to push him away but Harry wouldn't budge. "I know you, Haz. And I know you wouldn't have bonded if you weren't sure. If you weren't sure that we wanted the same thing."

Harry beamed. He was so fucking beautiful. And he was Louis'.

"How's your foot?" Harry asked. Because of course he had to check up on the foot.

"My foot is perfect," Louis assured. "So perfect. If I hadn't fractured it, I wouldn't have been force fed anti-foot swelling meds. Which is probably what caused my heat. And now look where we are."

"In a bed covered in dried come and slick?"

"I hate you," Louis mumbled.

Harry rolled over so he was on top of Louis. He ducked down for a kiss before responding, "I love you too, Louis Tomlinson. My beautiful omega."

Louis sighed. "If you tell anyone that 'I hate you' is code for "I love you' I will tie you up in fairy lights and never let you go."

Harry shrugged. "If that were to happen, which it won't, at least I would have the decency to answer Niall's question."

"What question?"

Harry licked Louis' nose and said, "You never confirmed or denied if you have a bondage kink."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was slightly distracted by the clumsy giraffe who thought it would be fun to strangle a Christmas tree."

Harry burst into laughter, but slowly quieted as Louis ran his hands through Harry's hair.

"I do love you, Harry. So much."

Harry raised his eyebrow and Louis let out an exaggerated sigh.

"No, I don't have a bondage kink," Louis answered after three weeks of Harry waiting for the answer.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows but said nothing else as he moved back to Louis' side and pulled him into his chest.

Louis fell asleep pondering if he should wrap Harry in the fairy lights when they took the Christmas tree down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/181257263225/gay-happy-meetings-when-friends-come-to)!


End file.
